SuperFunKaraokeTime
by Swani
Summary: EDITED AND UPDATED! Give me another chance! Mai is throwing a party for New Years. This sucks for Natsuki for 2 reasons. 1: It's a karaoke party 2: Shizuru said she'd go. So will our hero suck it up and go or will she convince Shizuru to stay home?
1. Trouble

**Swani**: Well this is an interesting return to the world of fan fiction. Well, writing it anyway. While I was reviewing my old profile I realized just how many people liked this story. I was upset with how bad the third chapter was and how I just dropped it. So, I present to you all the 3 year late updated version of SuperFunKaraokeTime!

**Disclaimer:** I don't Mai Hime or Mai Otome. Since Chie and Aoi are more to the tune of Otome then they are in Hime. Just saying…

"So I hope all you guys are coming to my New Years Eve party. It will be a BLAST!" An overexcited redhead proclaimed. Mai Tokiha loved throwing parties for almost no reason at all. She just loved parties, and unfortunately for a certain Natsuki Kuga, they always seemed to be at the hottest karaoke clubs in Fuka.

"Yeah sorry Mai, I think I'm gonna pass on this one." Natsuki said trying to shove the image of cheesy costumes, bad music, and off-key singing of her mind. "I've had enough karaoke scaring due to the Hime party forced on us by Midori and the last 14 parties you threw. Two words sum up my attitude at this point: Get Bent." This statement earned a laugh from resident gossip queen Chie Harada, whose arm was currently dangling from the shoulders of her always cool-nerved companion Aoi Senou.

"Come on Kuga, you know you just love Mai's karaoke escapades. We're all high school students; we need some fun before we're thrust out into the world." Chie said removing her glasses with her free hand while baring her trademark "lady-killer" grin. Strands of her charcoal hair fell into her eyes.

"Besides you've got the voice for Mai's happy-super-fun-karaoke-variety hour." This was partly true. Natsuki's voice did have a pleasant sound to it. It would never win awards, but it was very easy to listen to. But the slow moving tunes weren't Natsuki she preferred rock songs. Those she could jam to. Natsuki Kuga had a secret passion for the guitar and used to pick up money by playing in random bars from time to time.

"Yeah well at least I'm not one half of Fuka Academy's Ambiguously Gay couple." Natsuki added as she started to walk to where she hid her bike. "No you're one half of Fuka Academy's Flamingly Obvious Gay Couple!" Chie shouted as the group followed the bluenette. Aoi snuggled in on Chie's shoulder. "Fujino-san doesn't even attend this school anymore. So I guess Natsuki's wins this round." Natsuki threw her shoulders back in a mock victory stance while she looked at Chie and mouth "Ambiguously Gay Couple" Aoi couldn't help but laugh at the title she and Chie had received. Chie on the other hand was none to pleased and began to fume.

"Oh Natsuki! Did I mention that Fujino-san said she would go?" Natsuki's pulse stopped. _'What? Shizuru is going? No, she's lying. Shizuru would never go to some karaoke bar. Wait…who am I kidding…of course she would. Damn her!' _Natsuki shook her head. Lucky for her, she shared an apartment with the former student council president and could grill her about this upon her return. Natsuki hoped on her bike and began the journey back to her apartment.

**Omake:**

Chie: So Aoi, do you ever wonder why everyone calls us ambiguously gay?

Aoi: Well maybe it's because during Mai Hime no one could figure out if we were a gay couple or not…

Chie: You're kidding me! All the signs were there!

Aoi: Yes well, I think it's cute. And so do many of the fans!

Chie: -walks off fuming-

Aoi: -sigh- Oh well…


	2. The Plan

**Swani: **Well this is the updated second chapter. I just deleted the story edited the chapters and reposted the bitch…lol. So if by some mystical chance you read this before, yes it is a different version. So the rating is M for chapter 3. I promise a better scene then the one written.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mai Hime.

Shizuru Fujino sank into the couch and sighed. It had been a rough day; a very long, very rough day. She glanced up at the clock and groaned inwardly, it was her night to make dinner. Shizuru sighed. _'Well, I have a few minutes to close my eyes at least.'_

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Natsuki screamed as she burst through the door. Shizuru looked at her and gave her a small smile. _'There goes that idea.' _ Yet, Shizuru knew exactly why she was at the receiving end of the Natsuki-tantrum.

"Ara, Natsuki was not happy with me telling Mai-san I would go?" She asked stressing her Kyoto accent. This only tweaked Natsuki's nerves even more.

"NO! I am not happy with your decision!" Natsuki's face was turning red from all the yelling. Shizuru smiled again.

"Ara, I believe Natsuki just double crossed herself." Shizuru kissed Natsuki on the cheek, "You did just say it was MY decision. So I really don't understand why you're so angry about MY decision."

Natsuki was stunned. Shizuru had caught Natsuki up in her famous game of 'Cat and Mouse'. Natsuki's anger grew as the seconds went by. "Shizuru! You don't understand, because you said that you were going; now I have to go!" Natsuki fumed as she plopped down on the couch. Shizuru smiled and returned to her former seat on the couch.

"Why does Natsuki say that? I'm not forcing her to go." Shizuru said laying her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Well no, but I really don't like to be away from you." Natsuki looked away to hide the pink hue that was forming on her cheeks. Then it hit her. It hit her like a massive commercial jet. The most deliciously perfect plan ever conceived. It was manipulative, it was sneaky, it was conniving, and it just might work. "Ne Shizuru, what's for dinner?"

Shizuru sat up. She was surprised by Natsuki's sudden change in attitude. "I'm not sure. I could see what we have and come up with something." Natsuki could barely conceal the grin over taking her face. Shizuru was startled at the surprising likeness to Nao that Natsuki had taken on. _'She's up to something…'_

"I'll take care of desert, Shizuru. After dinner you just sit back and relax." Natsuki said in a strange tone. Shizuru looked at her strangely as she walked into the bedroom to change and to start the dinner preparations. "Oh, I'll take care of it all right. You're in for it now Fujino."

Natsuki and Shizuru had a fairly peaceful dinner, and as they finished clearing the dishes from the table Shizuru was beginning to put her apron on. "Ah ah ah. What did I tell you? Desert first, and then you can do the dishes." Natsuki said leading Shizuru out of the kitchen.

"Ara, what has gotten into my Natsuki? She wants to make desert, I wonder what Natsuki is planning in that head of hers." Shizuru asked inquisitively. Natsuki only smiled and said as she nudged Shizuru into the living room.

After what seemed like eternity Shizuru shut off the TV. She had never been much into television but without Natsuki for entertainment the living room was surprisingly dull. She looked at her watch and called into the kitchen "Natsuki are you almost done? You haven't been out of the kitchen for a while. What are you taking doing?"

"Ok, ok I'm done." Natsuki called from behind the closed kitchen door. Shizuru stood and walked over to the door. "Well I'm com…" Shizuru was cut off by the sound of her jaw hitting the floor.

Natsuki stood before her wearing nothing but the contents of a sundae. Natsuki had covered the 'essential' areas in a thick coating of warm chocolate sauce and drizzled ice cream over the rest of her body. To top that off she held a cherry in her mouth by the stem. She struck a sexy pose in the door way and whispered the words that made Shizuru lose most her blood.

"So, would my Shizuru like her sundae now?"

Swani: Shmeh. Well, I hope the visualization of Natsuki covered in ice cream won't be that awkward to readers, but I figured why not? We need some tasty ShizNat every so often right?

**Omake: **

Aoi: -reading chapter 2- you never do anything like that for me!

Chie: Well, you see the thing is…

Aoi: Oh no, you're not getting out of it. Come here!

Chie: -dashes away-

Aoi: -waving around a can on whip cream- Get back here you!


	3. Phase 1

**Swani: **So I'm going to take a whack at a better food-oriented smut scene. Wow, that was really awkward to type. Just you wait I may go from dairy products to produce…I joke. I kid. Well anyway here is the third installment of SuperFunKaraokeTime.

**Disclaimer: Shmeh…**

"So, would my Shizuru like her sundae now?"

Shizuru was dumb struck at the sight before her. Sure Natsuki had done some sexy things but this took the cake, or rather the sundae.

Shizuru felt uneasy on her feet and staggered back to the couch before she passed out from mental over load. However, Shizuru hobbling set down sexy Natsuki and over protective Natsuki was activated. Just as Shizuru sunk into the couch Natsuki reached her.

"Shizuru are you alright? Was this too much?" Natsuki's eyes were filled with concern.

Shizuru shook her head not as an answer but in an attempt to clear her head. She opened her eyes and traveled Natsuki's anatomy from her knees to her eyes. Shizuru's cheeks turned a deep red. She reached up and silenced Natsuki with a kiss. Natsuki's desire was revitalized. Shizuru broke the kiss and with lust drunken eyes stared into Natsuki's green one.

"Shizuru would very much like her sundae right now."

She pulled Natsuki down on top of her in a straddling position. She began to nip and lick Natsuki's collar bone. A soft moan escaped Natsuki's lips as she gripped Shizuru's shoulders tightly. Shizuru proceeded to lick every ounce of ice cream from Natsuki's throat.

Shizuru pulled Natsuki up from the couch and drug her to the bedroom. She pushed Natsuki back onto the bed and began to attack Natsuki's chocolate covered breasts. Natsuki's hands tangled themselves into Shizuru's tawny hair. Shizuru tattooed a pattern of kisses and lick over each breast. Natsuki tugged at Shizuru's hair while a guttural moan slipped through her lips.

Each whimper and moan sent Shizuru further and further into a lust filled state. Shizuru's tongue darted over every inch of Natsuki's skin liking up the chocolate and the ice cream. Indeed Natsuki had tasted quite good with her toppings. But for Shizuru the best part had yet to come.

Shizuru began to work her way lower. Natsuki was so lost in pleasure that she was clutched anything to stay sane. She raked her nails across Shizuru's shoulders, encourage her lover to go much lower. Shizuru let out a small hiss as the pain only heightened her lust. Shizuru settled herself between Natsuki's legs. Natsuki whimpered as Shizuru licked the chocolate of her thighs at a tantalizingly slow pace. Natsuki's hands moved to Shizuru's head and pushed it for her core. Shizuru smiled against Natsuki's thigh and slipped her tongue inside of her.

Natsuki arched her back and screamed as Shizuru's pace quickened. Shizuru dug her nails into the other woman's thighs. Shizuru's tongue knew all of the places that drove Natsuki wild. She slipped a finger in to assist her tongue in its menstruations. This caused Natsuki to tug at Shizuru's hair. Natsuki fell into total ecstasy.

'_Sex with Shizuru seems to get better with each time, but nothing was still as good as when she and I first went to bed together. However this takes a close fucking second.' _ Natsuki wrapped her legs around Shizuru's shoulders. Natsuki began to pant as her orgasm neared. Her whimpers grew louder as she came closer and closer. "Shi-Shizuru, I'm so close." Shizuru increased the speed of her menstruations.

Natsuki balled the sheets in her hands as the orgasm ripped through her body like lightening. Shizuru slid up Natsuki's body and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She settled her head on Natsuki's shoulder and cemented a kiss on her lower neck.

"Natsuki got me all sticky." Shizuru giggled, "Among other things that is." Natsuki smiled down at Shizuru. "That was only one thing I had in mind." Natsuki said as she pushed Shizuru onto her back. Shizuru smiled as Natsuki began to bite and suckle her neck. She moaned softly while weaving her hands into her lover's midnight hair. Natsuki bit down hard to claim what was hers. Shizuru whimpered as her hands traveled down Natsuki's back.

Natsuki left a trail on gentle kisses down to Shizuru's torso. Natsuki pushed her legs open and nipped the inside of Shizuru's thighs. She widened her legs as a response. Her back arched as Natsuki began to take her. "Natsuki. It's so good."

Natsuki dug her nails into the side of Shizuru's thighs. She rocked her hips to match the speed of Natsuki's tongue. Shizuru tugged on Natsuki's hair as she drove her closer to the brink of paradise.

Shizuru came with an intensity that made Natsuki shiver as she rose to meet Shizuru's face. She clasped Natsuki's face in her hands. "I love you so, Natsuki." Natsuki smiled.

"I adore you Shizuru. I love you more than anything."

Shizuru pulled Natsuki to her and stroked her hair. Natsuki nuzzled her face into Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru succumbed to sleep with a content smile on her face with Natsuki still on her shoulder. Natsuki smirked. _'Tomorrow will bring about phase 2…'_

**Swani: **Sorry about the wait. I switched computers from a desktop to my fancy new Mac Book. Yah for college computers! So, I hope this wasn't too bad of a chapter. Read and review.

**Omake: **

Aoi: Well, that scene was interesting.

Chie: The chocolate was a nice touch. –Looks at Aoi- You now, I wouldn't mind a nice sundae…-smirk-

Aoi: Then go to Dairy Queen dear…-walks away-

Chie: Damn it….

Swani: Sorry, Ice cream just sounds good….


	4. Phase 2

Swani: Well, I'll keep the chatter short this time around. Here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: As if this time would be any different?

Natsuki's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light that was creeping in the room through the window. She smiled faintly as she looked at the sleeping woman whose head had taken its rest on Natsuki's shoulder.

She placed a small kiss on Shizuru's forehead and attempted to run a hand through her tawny colored hair. Attempted that is.

'_Shit, why can't I move my hand?' _Natsuki thought as she tried to work her hand out of her lover's hair. She glanced at Shizuru with a worried look as the sleeping woman stirred. Natsuki rested her free hand on Shizuru's lower back hoping to guide her back to sleep. _'Wait. It's sticky. Fu—The ice cream. It got in her hair we she went down…damn.' _

Natsuki sighed and cursed under her breath. She had no other choice. She softly poked Shizuru. The sleeping figure stirred briefly and snuggled back down. Natsuki flopped her head against the pillow. _'Dang it. This calls for desperate measures.' _

Natsuki knew Shizuru's one physical weak stop. Natsuki took in a deep breath and ran her hand gently up Shizuru's thigh. This was where the Kyoto woman was ticklish. Shizuru bolted up from the bed, successfully removing Natsuki's hand from its entangled state. She yelped in pain as it happened and turned to glare at Natsuki who smiled sheepishly. Crimson eyes bored into green ones.

"Is there something Natsuki would like to explain?" Shizuru asked pinning the blunette to the bed. Natsuki grinned. "Ice cream…" Shizuru nodded and rolled out of bed. Shizuru grabbed a robe off the nightstand and sauntered into the bathroom.

Natsuki sigh. _'This is not good. The party is tomorrow and I pretty much blew anything I built last night. Damn. Well intimacy didn't work. Damn.' _ She heard the water for the shower turn on. Natsuki sighed and rolled out of bed only to have the sheets come with her. Natsuki became tangled in the sheets and face planted on the floor. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

After both women had had ample time in the shower both were dressed and sitting in their shared living room. Shizuru was blissfully ignoring Natsuki, pretending to be engrossed into a novel, while Natsuki had begun to have a mild coronary. _'GAH! What am I going to do? Shizuru won't listen to reason cause I ripped out her hair this morning. I almost had her…'_

Natsuki's thought process was stopped when she was hit with a hunger pang. Then, bright idea number 2 hit her. Well if dessert didn't work maybe lunch will. She turned to look at Shizuru.

"Look, I should have woken you up this morning and I'm sorry for the uh incident. So, why don't I make it up to you by making you something nice for lunch?"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. She had seen Natsuki's cooking almost destroy young Mikoto's digestive tract. She was in reasonable fear for her life at Natsuki's proposition. She smiled thinly at Natsuki and nodded her head ever so slightly. Natsuki beamed jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Shizuru sighed.

'_Ara, I am worried what Natsuki will come up with, but even when I'm mad I can't tell her that her cooking scares me to death. Oh love is so complicated.'_

"Alright. There is no way I can mess this up. I've seen Shizuru do it a thousand times." Natsuki said to herself as the gathered the ingredients she would need. She pulled out the recipe book just to be sure. She flipped it open to page 145: Kyoto style Bubuzuke.

Natsuki nodded and put water on for the tea. "There is no way she can refuse me when I present her with her favorite dish. As Suzushiro says, she is the Bubuzuke woman."

After about 15 minutes Natsuki had finished basic preparations and was just finishing laying the toppings on. However, when Natsuki was in the thick of make the tea, she had forgotten to turn the flame off.

She had just pulled the last of the nori out of the package and had tossed it casually on the lit burner. It took Natsuki a minute before she caught the smell. She turned her head only to catch he entire package ablaze.

"SHIT!" She panicked and grabbed the closet thing with liquid in it and dumped it on the flame. This turned out to be, of course, the Bubuzuke. Realizing what she had done she cursed loudly again. She bumped the box of uncooked rice, which followed suit, and landed on the burner.

"SHIT!" Natsuki panicked and ran to the sink in an attempt to get water when she tripped. She put out her hands to stop herself and pushed Shizuru's most expensive teapot into the sink. It shattered upon contact.

Natsuki's eyes grew large as she surveyed the scene in front of her. She struggled to her feet and turned only to see Shizuru standing in the doorway eyes burning with molten anger. Natsuki opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Leave. Now." Natsuki slowly got to her feet.

"But…"

"Leave this kitchen now."

Natsuki backed out of the kitchen. She wander into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. _'What the hell am I gonna do? Why can't I get a grip on myself. It's like the whole kitchen was greased or something. I don't understand.'_

Natsuki sat in the bedroom for quite sometime, lost in her thoughts.

It wasn't until Shizuru pushed the door open and stared down at Natsuki.

**Omake:**

Chie: *Laughing maniaclly and rubbing her hands together.*

Aoi: Uh Chie…honey. You're scaring me.

Chie: *ahem* It's nothing. *ahem* I was just remembering something funny.

Aoi: *looking suspiciously at Chie*

Chie: *pulls Aoi into a passionate kiss and kicks empty butter containers behind the couch.* _'Take that Kuga…'_

**Swani: **Tee hee. Chie buttered the kitchen. Well this chapter was. Well. To be honest I was a little worried. All my energy is going into the events of chapter 5. So lease review and look forward to the zany chapter 5.


	5. The Party

**Swani: **Well, I'm pretty sure chapter 4 was a bust so…I am going to try to craft the heck out of this chapter. Here's to hoping that all the usual suspects pop up.

**Chie:** So I'm actually in this chapter? It's about damn time.

**Swani: **Will you hush? You have had enough Omake time.

**Chie:** Are you kidding? Omakes are the LAST thing people read.

**Swani:** Because it is at the end of the chapter…

_Natsuki sat in the bedroom for quite sometime, lost in her thoughts. _

_It wasn't until Shizuru pushed the door open and stared down at Natsuki._

Natsuki swallowed hard when she looked up to see Shizuru. Shizuru sighed steadily and sat down next to Natsuki. Shizuru sat quiet for sometime.

Sure she was angry with Natsuki. The rude awakening this morning could be forgiven, but the teapot that was a gift from her mother. _'But Natsuki is more precious than any teapot.'_

Natsuki twisted awkwardly. "Look Shizuru, I have something to tell you." Shizuru looked back at Natsuki. "About the ice cream and the bubuzuke, well, I was trying to seduce you into not going to Mai's New Year's party, because I didn't want to go." Shizuru raised her eyebrows.

"I hate karaoke, and Mai has them all the time. I just wanted to spend New Year's at home with you. A nice quiet evening."

Shizuru smiled when Natsuki finished her confession. _'Natsuki…'_

"Kanin Na, Natsuki, but that is all you had to say. I like Mai-san plenty, but it is Natsuki that I love."

Natsuki was stunned. _'You mean this whole damn time it would have been just that easy…'_

Natsuki twitched, and then it hit her. "Does this mean we don't have to go?"

Shizuru smiled, "Oh no. You've messed up plenty. I believe we should go as my own form of punishment."

Natsuki just stared as inner Natsuki went on a violent tirade.

The rest of the evening was a fairly quiet one. Shizuru cleaned up the kitchen and Natsuki sulked on the couch. She understood where Shizuru was coming from, that teapot was expensive. She sighed for the tenth time. Shizuru sat down next to Natsuki. She took Natsuki in her arms and held her. Natsuki relaxed into the embrace.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry. I-" Shizuru silenced Natsuki with a soft kiss. Natsuki sighed when Shizuru pulled away. Natsuki buried her face into the crook of Shizuru's neck. _'There is no way out of this. I have to face the music. Literally.'_

The pervious week had been a blur for Natsuki. She had prayed for every Earth ending disaster, but her prayers were left unanswered. She sat on the bed while Shizuru picked out an outfit for the evening. Natsuki grimaced when Shizuru's back was turned. _'This can't be happening.'_

Shizuru went into the bathroom to shower and change while Natsuki was dressing. Shizuru had pre-selected Natsuki's outfit, giving Natsuki the chance to think up new and exciting ways to destroy the world in a matter of hours.

Natsuki sighed, yet again, and picked up the clothes. Shizuru had picked out a pair of tight black jeans and a crimson button up shirt.

When Shizuru emerged from the bathroom Natsuki's breath hitched. Shizuru was in a tight crimson dress with black undertones and a pair of heels that Natsuki swore were leather. Shizuru had also applied a lipstick of the same shade. Natsuki gapped as Shizuru grabbed her hand and pulled her to the taxi that was waiting outside.

They arrived at the Karaoke Place, and Natsuki could barely contain her shudder. She knew what was to happen, the lights, the costumes, and the music. She wanted to cry. Shizuru squeezed her arm for support.

They were lead to the back room and upon entering were met with the looks of the rest of the group. The pair stopped just past the entrance, Natsuki struck an unintentional apathetic pose and Shizuru flashed a seductive smile to all in the room. Shizuru loved to go out with Natsuki on her arm.

Chie flashed a million watt smile at the couple and motioned for the two of them to sit next to her and Aoi. Natsuki plopped down next to Chie, and Shizuru seated herself with gratuitous amounts of grace.

"Wow, Kuga you look presentable. Matching Fujino-san and everything." Chie whispered to the blunette. Natsuki flashed back with dangerous green eyes. "Will you shut up Chie!"

Chie laughed and Shizuru place a hand on Natsuki's knee to calm her. She leaned over on whispered in Natsuki's ear, giving it a small nip when she pulled away. Natsuki turned bright red.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You're preying on the weak like that. Always taking advantage." A harsh voice rang out. Shizuru smiled politely and Natsuki snapped her head to see Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa standing in front of her.

"Who are you calling weak you loud mouth-" Natsuki was again calmed by Shizuru. "Why Suzushiro-san I'm so glad you could make it. Same to you Yukino-san." Yukino and Shizuru exchanged friendly smiles.

"Eh, bubuzuke woman don't get too friendly with Yukino. I refuse to let her get entangled in web of immorality." Haruka hissed out. Shizuru flashed another smile.

"These wouldn't be the same immoralities that you engage in with Yukino-san now would they?" Shizuru said cocking an eyebrow.

Haruka's face flushed and she drug Yukino to the opposite end of the room. Natsuki grinned. "They really do love each other don't they Shizuru?" Shizuru smiled and nodded.

The next visitor to Shizuru and Natsuki was non-other than Mai Tokiha. "Natsuki! You came after all! I'm glad to see you here too Fujino-san." Mai smiled at Shizuru who nodded in response. Natsuki barked at Mai. "You know I'm not here by choice! I hate these things." Mai smiled.

"Come on Natsuki. I think you should get first spin of the evening." Mai pulled Natsuki to her feet and pushed her over to the wheel with everyone's names on it. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"All right everyone! Thank you all so much for coming to my New Year's Super Fun Karaoke Time bash! We will bring in the clock at midnight and of course karaoke before hand." Everyone clapped. "Now, here with me is Natsuki who is going to spin the first to kick off the evening. Go ahead Natsuki!"

Natsuki grumbled to herself and gave the wheel a spin. Everyone watched on waited breath to see who would start the night's performances. The wheel slowed, and Natsuki almost cried every time she saw her name. The wheel came to a stop. Natsuki's eyes grew wide. The room was silent.

Fujino Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled politely. "Ara Ara, looks I'm destined to start things off. Allow me to change." Natsuki's mouth hit the floor. She was worried for herself but she forgot about Shizuru. Natsuki stalked back to the couch only to confront Chie who was trying with all of her might not to die laughing.

Natsuki sank as Shizuru disappeared behind the curtain; Haruka broke the silence. She began to laugh uncontrollably. Yukino's face turned a deep red as she tried to quiet Haruka.

"Haruka-chan please!"

"This is too perfect. That Bubuzuke woman had it coming karma is a cruel mattress!"

"It's mistress Haruka-chan."

"Bwhahahaha."

Natsuki grit her teeth. She was angry. Shizuru could take Haruka's teasing with a smile, but not Natsuki. Natsuki wanted to punch Haruka every time. Chie put an arm on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Relax Kuga. Suzushiro-san is harmless." Chie whispered in hopes of calming the ice princess.

Natsuki snorted. Yukino shot Natsuki an apologetic look who rolled her eyes in response. Natsuki would hold back for Yukino's sake.

Silence once again overcame the group when the curtain slid back slowly. Haruka sat in a stunned silence. Chie's eyes widened, and Aoi placed a hand over her mouth. Mai cocked her head, and Natsuki nearly died of massive blood loss.

Shizuru stood on the stage in a tight French maid's outfit, complete with garters and back stilettos. She had pulled her hair back leaving only her bangs and a few spare strands hair to fall free. To finish the look she has slid a pair of thin-framed glasses, in actuality similar to Yukino's. The music began to play and Shizuru picked up the microphone.

Shizuru swayed her hips when the electronic beat came on. Shizuru's Kyoto-ben voice seemed to blend flawlessly as the French refrain flowed from her lips. Natsuki knew that song. Shizuru hummed it when she did the dishes, but it never sounded this good.

It called for every ounce of Natsuki's willpower to restrain herself from grabbing Shizuru and whisking her away to ravage her. Natsuki squirmed very visibly and this was not unnoticed by Shizuru. She began to make her way off stage and sauntered over to Natsuki. _'Now, My little Natsuki a bit of revenge for those stunts you pulled.' _

Shizuru straddled Natsuki and thrust her chest into Natsuki's face while she belted the line. Natsuki's face turned bright red and she fumbled with her hands not knowing where to put them.

To finish off her revenge Shizuru bent down and licked Natsuki's neck from her collarbone to her ear. This was meet with catcalls from the group. (With the exception of Haruka who cringed in disgust.) Natsuki felt dizzy, she saw the room getting darker. She tried to pull herself out of it.

Shizuru dipped her head down and bit Natsuki's neck. Natsuki felt something warm run from her nose, and that is all she remembered.

Natsuki groaned as she woke. She opened her eyes to everyone staring down at her. She blinked and looked everyone. "What happened?"

When she said this everyone broke out in laughter. Shizuru chuckled and bent down and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Mai wiped tears from her eyes. "Natsuki, you passed out when Fujino-san was singing."

Natsuki remembered what had transpired and proceeded to turn bright red.

"Well, I wouldn't call that dancing."

"Haruka-chan, now is not the time."

Shizuru smiled down at Natsuki. "Kanin na Natsuki."

Natsuki shook her head. "How long was I out?"

Chie laughed. "About two hours." Natsuki shot up.

"WHAT!" Natsuki looked around at everyone. "YOU LET ME SLEEP THAT LONG!"

Shizuru chuckled. "Ara Natsuki wasn't sleeping. You were out cold. We tried everything. Even mayo failed." Natsuki sighed.

"Well what happened?"

"We just left you there and continued with the party. It was great fun." Haruka said looking down at Natsuki.

Natsuki twitched. "Left me….what the hell…" Aoi smiled. "It's almost midnight everyone. Let's pair up!"

Natsuki looked at Aoi. "Thanks for the concern…" Shizuru smiled and pulled Natsuki to her feet. She pulled her close.

"Kanin na Natsuki. I just wanted a bit of revenge for the pranks you pulled. Is my Natsuki alright?"

Natsuki chuckled. _'A taste of my own medicine I guess.'_ The group began to chant. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…"

"Ne, Natsuki?"

Natsuki smiled and pulled Shizuru closer. "Shut up and kiss me Shizuru.

**Swani:** -passes out- that was a lot of work. I may write an epilogue for it but man am I tired. Anyway please read and review!

**Natsuki:** WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I PASSED OUT!

**Swani:** -shoves Natsuki- I get too much of this from Chie…I need a new muse….


End file.
